


<柯罗>You Touched Me

by D_Amparo



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Amparo/pseuds/D_Amparo
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law, traf
Kudos: 4





	You Touched Me

“摸我好吗，柯拉先生？”  
罗西南迪正坐在办公桌前看合同，突然听到这句话他吓了一跳。倒不是因为他从来没有摸过罗，只是他们现在不是在家，而是在他的办公室。罗刚刚还在沙发上削苹果，现在他把吃了一口的苹果放在水杯上，用舌头舔了舔手指，像小动物一样跳到罗西南迪的腿上。他搂住罗西南迪的脖颈，用牙齿轻轻咬住他的耳垂。  
“你在干什么呢，柯拉先生？”  
“明天要签的合同，”罗西南迪说。他轻轻吻了一下罗的嘴唇，“再等一会儿好吗，罗？大概半个小时我们就回家。”  
“恐怕不行，”罗说，“明天是周日，今晚爸爸妈妈和拉米都会回来，我没办法在你那里过夜。”  
他调皮地仰起头，把鼻尖贴在罗西南迪的颈窝，故意呼出“嘶嘶”的热气。罗西南迪被这个年轻男孩儿撩拨得没法专心工作，于是只能放下手中的文件纸。  
“好吧罗，那今晚你回去住，我下周再陪你好不好？”  
“下周学校要去野营了。”  
“那下下周的第一个晚上你再来找我。”  
罗气的咬了罗西南迪的脖子一口，这一口实在用力不轻，罗西南迪被咬得差点流血。但罗没有想到，他的上衣被罗西南迪毫不客气地掀起，并用力地拧了他的乳尖，他轻轻叫了出来。罗想象接下来罗西南迪会像制服一只柔软的猫一样将他摁在办公桌上，一边把他的乳尖揉搓通红，一边脱下他们的裤子，用自己的阴茎磨蹭他的洞口。这个男人会不会随身带着润滑剂？但事实上，罗西南迪在做完那件挑逗的事之后无动于衷，他甚至笑嘻嘻地拍了拍淡粉色衬衫的领口。  
“我已经摸你了，罗。”罗西南迪说，“周末愉快。”  
“但愿以后在家里你也能像现在这样，柯拉松。”罗觉得自己有些自讨没趣，但他还是换了个姿势跨坐在了罗西南迪的腿上。在他想要贴近罗西南迪的胯骨时，下身突然感到被皮带扣硌了一下，他想用手扶。罗的手刚触碰到罗西南迪的大腿，就立刻发现他的裤子居然被撑得鼓鼓的，他早就已经勃起了。罗西南迪也发现了这点，他看到罗嘲讽的样子，有些不好意思，但显然欲望要更多一些。他在尽力压抑着情欲，可手指却在罗光裸的肋骨和脊背上游走。  
“莫奈有办公室钥匙，她随时可能进来。”罗西南迪压低了自己的声音说。  
“那就炒了她。”  
“你可真是残忍，罗。”  
罗把嘴唇凑近罗西南迪的耳廓，他发出很轻的声音，就像鼻腔呼出的热气一样。他的声音激动又痛苦。“柯拉先生才残忍……”  
“摸我的身体吧，柯拉先生。”

他们做过很多次爱，有时候是在早晨等待沐浴的短暂时间，有时候从黄昏做到夜晚。罗西南迪喜欢把罗放在桌子上或梳妆台上，从正面抽插，那样他能够看到罗因为快感而迷离的表情。现在他抽出自己的皮带，将罗的手臂牢牢捆住。罗西南迪今天有些急不可耐，罗的手腕被他弄得很痛。果然像罗想象的一样，罗西南迪三下五除二脱光了他的衣物，然后把自己的裤子也扔在一边，从抽屉里抽出一支没开封的润滑剂。  
“你早就准备好在这儿对我做这种事了，柯拉先生。”  
“不，”罗西南迪说，“应该说是为了以防万一，没想到派上用场了。”  
他坐在办公桌前，把罗抱在腿上，轻轻舔舐他的乳尖周围，罗发出断断续续轻微的呻吟，乳尖受到刺激很快挺立起来。罗西南迪故意避开罗敏感的地方，只在他的乳晕周围打转，力道不轻也不重，让罗舒爽不已。一股电流般的酥痒从罗的下体传来，扩散到全身。罗难以抑制这种避重就轻的挑逗，只好轻轻挪动身体主动用乳尖触碰罗西南迪的嘴唇。与此同时，两个人的下体贴得更近了，罗西南迪感到罗正在偷偷磨蹭他的阴茎。但他现在并不想这么快插进去，既然罗西南迪是被引诱的一方，他就要让罗先等不及。  
罗的乳尖还在渴望着罗西南迪的嘴唇，在他焦急不已的时候罗西南迪轻轻咬住罗胸前凸起的红点，像接吻一样吮吸着它。以前他尝试过用舌尖按压和用牙齿轻咬，但相比之下吮吸会让罗更加兴奋，罗西南迪用另一只手抚摸起罗的阴茎。罗开始抑制不住地颤抖，阴茎前端分泌出透明的粘液，他双腿的肌肉十分紧张。罗的手比罗西南迪小整整一圈，有时候他们十指相扣，他会觉得他是在被罗西南迪包裹着。现在他用手抚摸起罗西南迪的耳廓，再到脖子，向下到胸肌，抚摸他同样挺立的乳尖，再到硬邦邦的腹肌，最后到了正贴着他腹部的阴茎，罗西南迪的阴茎充血得厉害，让罗几乎一只手握不住。他们去年第一次做爱的时候，罗跪在浴室地板上吮吸爱人的阴茎，口腔被填满的感觉让他几乎要流泪，后来次数多了，他就能很顺利地替他深喉。罗西南迪喜欢居高临下地观察罗充满情欲的表情，并非出于要把权力关系引入性爱，只是因为被深喉的罗实在很迷人。现在罗西南迪也想让罗口交，但他的手又离不开罗颤抖的身体。  
“用力一点……柯拉先生。”  
罗西南迪使劲吸吮了一下罗的乳尖，他疼得呻吟出来。  
“别停，就像刚才这样，我想让你占有我……”  
“罗真主动，比第一次做爱的时候淫荡多了。”  
“嗯……”  
“罗开始爽了吧？”罗西南迪问。  
“闭嘴！”  
罗西南迪抱起罗赤裸的身体，将他平放在桌子上，两条腿对着他张开。他把透明的润滑剂挤在罗的乳尖上，罗被凉得一激灵。接着，他的一只脚腕被拉起，洞口暴露在空气中。罗西南迪在那里也挤了很多润滑液，而后用阴茎抵着洞口缓缓摩擦。他的手也没有闲着，用力揉搓罗沾了很多润滑液的乳尖。罗的乳尖被揉搓得发红，洞口的挑逗让他快难受疯了，他想变成罗西南迪泄欲的工具，马上被他狠狠地抽插。如果罗西南迪愿意，他可以把他弄得遍体鳞伤，他可以用任何东西抽打他，可以像对待他的肉洞一样蹂躏他的尊严，怎样都可以……但罗西南迪一直不紧不慢地用阴茎研磨他敏感的洞口，既不插入也不退缩，一边很温柔地抚摸他的皮肤，甚至低下头，像对待孩子一样亲吻起罗的脸颊。  
“你在干什么……哦……为什么还不进来？”  
“我今天不想给你，罗，”罗西南迪说。他故意放开罗的脚腕，转身整理起自己的衬衫，“我可不想在办公室对一个中学生做这种事。”  
“别这样柯拉先生！”  
罗抓住罗西南迪的手臂，让他的手在自己身上游走。“你快给我，我受不了的……”  
“罗可真不听话，”罗西南迪说，“你求别人也是这种态度吗？”  
罗不知道该怎么办，今天温柔的柯拉先生出乎意料地粗暴，但越是粗暴越让他欲罢不能。在往日温柔的性爱中，他从来没有求过罗西南迪插入他，但他现在决定试一试。  
罗躺在桌上，双腿大张成M形。他把手从胯下伸过去，四根手指轻轻扒开被润滑液弄得湿漉漉的穴口，好让罗西南迪看到它在微弱地一张一合，罗西南迪的目光立刻变得渴望。罗把一截手指插进后穴，当着罗西南迪的面缓缓抽插起来，一面发出微弱的呻吟。罗觉得自己实在是有些淫荡，他自己都想象不出来这是多么淫秽的景象。  
“求你了……柯拉先生……”罗眯起双眼，像一只脆弱的猫。  
“快点插进来亲爱的，多用力都可以……”  
罗西南迪也不想再忍了，他把罗的手指拔出来，在洞口又抹了一些润滑液。他插进两根手指时，罗舒爽得呻吟出来，他能感觉到罗温暖的内壁在吮吸着他的手指。罗西南迪在罗的乳尖上擦干手指上的液体，略微调整了一下角度，阴茎很顺利的插进了罗的后穴。罗发出“嗯”的一声叹息，一条腿被罗西南迪抬到肩膀上，他用握住自己的阴茎自慰。罗西南迪刚要开始抽插，突然办公室的门被打开了，紧接着传来“咯吱咯吱”的高跟鞋声。罗潮红的脸上立刻紧张起来，但他的后穴还像一张小嘴一样紧吸着罗西南迪。  
“是我，莫奈。”高跟鞋的声音停了下来，莫奈似乎坐在了沙发上。罗西南迪有一排很大的储物柜，把他的办公室一分为二，他在其中一侧是用来办公的私人空间，另一侧用来喝茶或者会客，因此他的下属没经过同意一般不会直接进到储物柜的内侧空间。“您还没有下班吗？”莫奈问。  
“今天不想那么早回去。”罗西南迪回答她。他身下的罗微张着嘴喘息，乳尖已经被揉搓的红了一片，浑身都是透明的润滑液。罗西南迪忍不住在他体内动了一下，罗没准备好，突如其来的快感让他差点叫出声来，但他马上捂住自己的嘴巴把声音吞回肚子里。罗的脸憋得通红，他想被罗西南迪用力地抽插后穴，想在他怀里呻吟出声，又怕发出任何一点声音惊动储物柜后毫不知情的莫奈。罗感觉到穴口的酥麻扩散到他身体每一根血管里，他双臂环住罗西南迪的脖颈，抑制不住地亲吻起他的锁骨。  
“我就在你这里换一下鞋，这双高跟鞋有点磨脚。你应该不会介意吧？”莫奈这么说，但早就坐在沙发上换起了运动鞋。她不知道自己只需起身走过一壁之隔就会目睹她做梦都想象不到的春色旖旎。“如果你不着急下班，一会儿我就去把晚餐给你送上来。”  
“不用了莫奈。”罗西南迪说。他的阴茎被罗的后穴夹得紧紧的，实在忍不住了，抓起罗的肩膀开始飞快地抽插起来。在往常做爱时，罗西南迪发现罗喜欢深浅交替的节奏，就算做过无数次，一直用力抽插也会让罗感到疼痛。他们的交合处，很多黏腻的润滑液顺着罗的大腿流出来，发出淫靡的水声。罗用力捂住嘴巴，但细碎的呻吟还是会从指缝中泄露出来。这时他发现罗西南迪的墙上居然还有一块镜子，在镜子里他的样子要多色情有多色情。  
罗西南迪把罗的身体翻过来，他想从后面插入他。阴茎拔出来的一瞬间，罗就感到了难以忍受的空虚，但罗西南迪很快又插了进去。他一手绕到罗身前蹂躏他的乳尖，一手扶住他的腰继续抽插，甚至不时轻轻拍打罗的屁股，这让喜欢性爱中有痛感的罗有了更大的快感，难以忍受地射了出来。他看到自己的精液弄脏了桌面，便伸手拿起桌子上的纸抽。罗西南迪不想让罗分心，于是单手把罗的手臂拧到身后，但他又犯了他最该死的马虎，桌子上的玻璃杯掉在地上摔得粉碎。  
莫奈正准备出门，“咣”的一声把她吓了一跳。她马上退回去想看看怎么了，但罗西南迪反应很快，马上制止了她。  
“别过来莫奈！”  
“您怎么了？东西摔碎了吗？”不让进来的命令反而让莫奈更着急。“摔碎了我来收拾就好。”  
“不是。总之你先别进来，我刚才休息的时候换了睡衣，现在还没换回来。”  
“好吧，”莫奈说，“那我先下楼吃饭，你随时可以给我打电话。”  
罗西南迪和罗听见门被“嘭”得关上，都松了一口气。  
“都怪你，柯拉先生！”罗的脸变得又红又白，不知道是因为性爱还是惊吓，他气喘吁吁的。“她差点就看到了。”  
“看到了也没关系，”罗西南迪又拍了拍罗的屁股，发出“啪啪”的响声，他撑开罗的臀瓣，阴茎用力地插了下去。“那只能告诉她我很爱你。我真的很爱你，罗。”  
罗西南迪双手摁住罗的腰，开始剧烈地抽插。莫奈走了，他终于能听到罗的叫床了。罗呻吟的很大声，他感到后穴热得受不了，润滑液和精液从他柔暖的肉穴中流淌到桌子上，在镜子中他能看到柯拉先生的阴茎几乎要贯穿他的身体。罗想被他的柯拉先生蹂躏和占有，被他爱抚以及强暴，被他粗暴地带上高潮。罗的呻吟和后穴的吮吸也让罗西南迪无法再抑制了，他剧烈快速地抽插几十下，突然低声叹息了一声，将精液射在罗的体内。  
罗西南迪把罗从桌子上抱下来，他抱着罗在办公椅上休息了好一会儿。桌面上全是淫靡的液体和各种各样杂乱的湿痕，罗后穴里的精液缓缓到了罗西南迪的腿上。罗西南迪用两根手指撑开罗的穴口，大量温热的白浊液体流了出来，他把手指伸得更深，在里面抠挖出残留的精液，罗又忍不住呻吟出来。  
“你这样都能有快感吗？”  
“胡说。”  
罗西南迪用两根手指快速抽插了几下，罗颤抖的声音又开始呻吟。  
“你看嘛，罗，你好淫荡。”  
清理完后穴，罗西南迪用湿巾帮罗擦干净身体，替精疲力尽的他穿好衣服。一切收拾好后，他把罗抱在怀里吻了又吻。  
“下下周一定要来。”罗西南迪叮嘱。  
“柯拉先生不会禁欲一周都受不了吧。”罗说。但他笑眯眯的，像个孩子一样回应着罗西南迪的亲吻。  
“你刚才说你很爱我？”  
“我很爱你，罗。”  
“好吧，希望是真的。我也爱你柯拉先生。”  
罗西南迪给罗背好背包，拿上他的网球拍。罗说的是真的，这是一年多来他第一次这样确信。


End file.
